Searing Sun Temple
The Searing Sun Temple '''is the final main level of Super Mario 64 Shining Stars. It can be accessed at the same time and place as Suffocating Moon Temple. Once Mario has 110 Stars he can enter the double doors under the Boo portrait. Next to this paining Mario can see the numbers 14 and 15, referencing the previous and this level. Once in the cramped room, jump in the pipe under the red painting to reach the final level of the game. This level is much more straightforward than its Moon counterpart, really consisting of a single path which leads to the top, with very little deviation. '''Layout As you would expect from the name, this temple is built over a fiery planet. With the lava below, there are only few ruins of the temple that Mario can use to reach the top. He starts on a central platform that points 4 directions. Around this platform is a part of a Giant Wall which he can climb to reach a higher platform like the starting one. At this level Mario is at the same height as many floating lava orbs. Going higher still will lead to a more fortress like area. Going through a couple of narrow passageways leads to stone stairs that eventually lead to the a giant vertical wall; the top is the highest and end of the path. That being said, every star besides two are very close to the start and dont require Mario to even ascend half way to the top. Levels Star 1: Fiery Aerial to the Finish ' Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must get a star high above a Solar Sphere. The intended, and fastest way is to use the Wing Cap, which is at one end of the giant wall. After climbing the fiery slope to reach the first wall, go right to reach the end with the wing cap (the other way leads to a a vertical wall to reach higher up). From the Wing Cap two stars are visible. Look for one above a fiery sphere decently close to the cap. The star is very high though, that even from the raised slope Mario can only reach by Ground Pounding under it. He can get enough height by jumping off the top of the Box though. If you fly short, you can also lava bounce off the highest part of the sphere's fiery surface. If Mario has not obtained the Wing Cap yet, he can jump down from various points in the level. '''Star 2: Solar Shrink Path' This star lies above the custom checked shrinking pannels. The path is deep in the lava and only can be reached by jumping off the starting platform at one of its edges. While Mario can platform across the path, he can also long jump straight to it from the starting platform, use the Wing Cap to reach it, or jump on top of it from a higher area. Star 3: Simmering Lava Lake This is the first star that requires to climb a significant amount of the level. Head up the ramp onto the Giant Wall. Go right, past some Bullies and a Mr. I and wall kick the vertical wall at the end, being careful not to wall kick over it once near the top. Jump past the Chuckya platform and continue on the straight path going past some Big normal Bullies. Jump to the platform which looks like the starting platform. Now grab the Metal Cap and use it to lava bounce up the 3 lava spheres. Right when you land on the platform look around the edge you the Lava Lake should be visable with the star floating in it. If Mario does not have enough power or the Metal cap, collect some coins from the Chuckyas nearby and jump into the lava and bounce to the star. Star 4: Searing Red Coins An oddly placed star, as it requires Mario to reach the top of the entire level, where the star spawns directly in front of Star 6. Mario must collect the 12 (not 8!) red coins scattered through the temple. Their locations are as follows: # One edge of the starting platform # Next to the Wing Cap on one side of the Giant Wall # Corner of the Giant Wall # Next to the vertical that Mario can Wall Kick up to reach higher in the level. # On the platform with the Chuckya on top of the Wall Kick wall. # Top of the Staircase after the Chuckya island. # Right before Mario jumps onto the 2nd four way platform. # On one of the edges of the four way platform before the lava spheres. # On the platform on top of the fiery suns # One of the higher stone stairs leading to the metal box. # On the ledge before the stone platforms leading up the vertical wall. # On the high ledge behind the star at the top of the level. Once Mario collects all 12, the star appears before Star 6. Star 5: Fire Planet Freefall This can, like the first one, can be gotten in a variety of ways. The intened way is to drop down from the Giant Staircase across the top of the Wall Kick Wall and land on it. Mario can also use the Wing Cap at the other end of the Giant Castle Wall to fly to it with ease. Star 6: The Interior Wall Mario must get to the very top of the level. If the stars were done in order, he would have already past this star while doing the Red Coin star. Head up the ramp, across the wall towards the vertical wall so Mario can wall kick higher. Pass the small island with the Chuckya and continue past the large bullies and use the Metal Cap to bounce to the top of the stack of suns. Go past more Chuckyas and fire and into a room with a narrow path between walls with Kuromames. Drop down at the end and climb the small, fiery steps to reach a metal crate. Either move the crate to the other side or ledge grab with a high jump, making sure to get rid of the bullies who can easily push you off if you fail. Reach the high vertical wall and climb the stone platforms to reach the top where the star is. Sign The last sign in a main level is located here, and contains what is most likely the biggest indicator of at least what level it is located in. You might have glimpsed the sign when getting Star up in the floating lava lake. It is located on the rim of the pool in the corner away from the star. "The Warp is in a Chilly and Snowy Wasteland" Enemies * Kuromame * Chuckya * Bully (Bigger Varients with the same hitbox) * Scuttlebug * Rotating Amp Trivia * This level, and its last are very similar to the sphere levels from Super Mario 74 ** The central platforms in this level are also similarly shaped to the central platforms in 74 Category:Level Category:Location Category:Outer Space Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Shining Stars Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Paper Mario